Cocinando con Amor
by linkita-chan
Summary: Kuronoma Sawako, de un momento a otro, sus padres deciden inscribirla en una escuela de cocina. Según ellos, ella tiene lo necesario para ser una grandiosa chef en el mundo culinario. ¿Cómo serán las cosas ahora que deberá separarse de sus amigos, familia, pareja? ¿Hará nuevas amistades nuestra Sadako?... ¡Descubranlo!


Capítulo 1

 **"Una oportunidad diferente"**

* * *

— ¿Eh? - una chica de cabello negro abrió los ojos en sorpresa — ¿La escuela Totsuki?

— ¡Sí, sí! - afirmó la mujer, sonriente — ¡Te inscrito en Totsuki! ¡Una escuela culinaria muy famosa!

Kuronoma, quién aun seguía con la sorpresa, permanecía en silencio en medio de la sala de estar de su casa. Una escuela culinaria, eso es lo que escuchó y no parecía ser aun tipo de broma.

— ¿Pero porqué una escuela culinaria? — preguntó Kuronoma.

— No me digas que jamás has probado tu propia comida — respondió el padre de la chica — ¡Tienes un increíble talento a la hora de cocinar Sawako!

— ¿E-en serio?.

— ¡Sí, sí! ¡Es por ello que decidimos inscribirte a esa escuela! — dijo su padre — y quizás en una semana o dos tengamos una respuesta.

Sawako quedó en silencio, por un momento se sintió feliz al reconocimiento en sus habilidades culinarias por parte de ambos padres, además le hizo recordar cuando sus amigos probaron el almuerzo que ella había preparado un día. Sus amigos y novio parecían desfallecer en ese mismo instante y gritaban a todo pulmón lo delicioso que estaba. Quizás eso era un indicio de que sus habilidades en la cocina eran de algo mayor... Aunque eso no le molestaba, de todas maneras era feliz, muy feliz, a gusto con su vida... Pero si ellos decían que si, entonces, ¿Que sucedería? Tendría que dejar atrás sus amigos, sus compañeros y novio... Apenas había pasado medio año de noviazgo entre Kazehaya y ella.

¿Y si ambos terminaban cuando se lo diga?

Eso era lo que mas se temía...

* * *

 ** _A_ _la_ _mañana_ _siguiente_**

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Irás a estudiar a una escuela culinaria?! — gritó a todo pulmón Chizuru incrédula e impresionada.

Ante ello, llamó la atención de los demás compañeros de su clase quienes voltearon a ver a Kuronoma, estaba totalmente nerviosa ante las miradas de todos sobre ella.

— Si, mi mamá me inscribió para relucir mis habilidades — dijo Sawako.

— ¿Pero no es un poco repentino? — preguntó Ayane, la otra mejor amiga de Sawako y Chizuru.

— Quizás lo sea un poco, pero mis padres quieren que asista - respondió Sawako mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Y a que escuela culinaria irás? — preguntó Kazehaya, curioso ante lo dicho por su novia — Supongo que podríamos ir un día a verte como trabajas.

— Ah, la academia culinaria Totsuki — reveló ella, lo cual hizo que todos al escuchar soltaran un gritó de sorpresa.

 _ **"¡¿QUÉ!?"**_ — Ses escuchó por parte de todos sus compañeros.

— ¡Pero la academia Totsuki es una escuela de renombre! ¡Es casi imposible poder ingresar a una escuela como esa! ¡Es la escuela mas famosa en todo el mundo!

— ¿En serio tus padres quieren que vayas ahí? - preguntó Ayane.

— ¡Y contando con las duras competencias en cada vuelta de la esquina! ¿Tus padres se volvieron locos para que vayas? — exclamó Chizuru incrédula.

— N-no es como si estuvieran locos — reclamó Sawako nerviosa — pero, quizás sea divertido asistir a una escuela de ese tipo.

— ¿Estas segura de querer eso? — pregunto Kazehaya sorprendido.

— ... Si — dijo Sawako mirando a los ojos de su novio, este también la miró un par de segundos hasta que ambos apartaron la mirada por la vergüenza.

— Y si dicen que si, entonces... ¿Tendrás que mudarte? — preguntó Ryu.

— ¿Mudarme? — preguntó sin entender la chica de cabello negro.

— Cuando te aceptan en Totsuki tienes que mudarte a los dormitorios de la escuela — dijo Ryu, lo cual hizo que todavía sorprendieran mas a las chicas y su novio.

— Mudarse a los dormitorios, no podré verlos más — la expresión de Sawako se volvió apagada — Ya no podré reír con ustedes, ni disfrutar mis días tampoco... Ni lo que resta del año.

Sus amigos y novio, no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de que Sawako, ahora que era aceptada por todos, se vaya tan repentinamente si es que Totsuki la aceptaba... Ayane y Chizuru le dieron confort a su primer mejor amiga posando una mano en uno de los hombros de Kuronoma.

— No te preocupes Sawako, si te dan el si, te apoyaremos en todo nuestro alcance para que brilles — dijo Ayane — ¡Ten por segura que siempre puedes contar con nosotros!

Kuronoma abrió los ojos en sorpresa, Chizuru abrió tantos sus ojos que parecías salir de sus cuencas, para después empezar a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y empezar con su drama del _"_ _YANO_ _-_ _CHIN_ _~"_. Kuronoma sonrió con sinceridad demostrando lo feliz que se encontraba en estos momentos, además de llenar todo el salón lleno de vida, ya era casi de todos los días que Sawako sonriera tan naturalmente, aunque aún seguía siendo sorprendente como la primera vez que la observaron.

Así sería, podría contar con sus amigos ahora que este hecho se presentaba en la vida de Kuronoma Sawako.

* * *

 ** _Una semana después..._**

La mañana comenzó tranquila para la familia Kuronoma, Sawako despertó temprano como era costumbre, los pichones cantaban en su puerta como siempre, sonrió y tomo un puñado de arroz. Abrió la puerta mientras avecillas se iban volando, las deja en el suelo y vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Sawako quedó mirando a través del vidrio, notando como las criaturas volvían y comían su ansiado arroz, feliz por empezar así su día de esta manera como siempre, es lo que mas le calmaba. Pero esa felicidad no le duró mucho cuando bajó a la sala de estar donde se veían a sus padres llorando de emoción.

— ¿Que sucedió? — preguntó la primogénita de ambos, ellos voltearon paran verla aún con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos... Después se lanzaron a abrazarla con cariño mientras decían "¡Sí, dijeron sí!" eso Sawako no lo llegó a comprender del todo, hasta que le enseñaron una carta que venía con el sello de **Totsuki** , y decía lo siguiente:

 _ **Estimada señorita Kuronoma Sawako**_

 _Gracias por su solicitud, usted a sido aceptada a nuestra institución Culinaria, la esperamos lo mas pronto posible para el examen de admisión._

 _ATTE: Nakiri Senzaemon_

Los ojos de la muchacha de cabello negro se abrieron de par en par, mostrando una sorpresa absoluta y por un momento se sintió muy feliz. Sin embargo... Eso significaría ya no ver a sus amigos y compañeros de su antigua escuela, en especial a Kazehaya... eso era lo que más se temía...

— Iremos a preparar tus maletas Sawako, de verdad que esto nos hace muy felices — decía su madre contenta y aún soltando sus lágrimas de felicidad — ¡Vistete Sawako, tienes que ir a la escuela!

Ella solo captó la petición, se vistió de manera normal como todos los días, cuando en su interior estaba sintiendo una profunda tristeza. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigas ahora que fue aceptada?...

...

* * *

 **Continuará...**

Bueno e aquí el primer capítulo de esta serie. No pensé que llegaría tener que hacer este loco fic, un ECCHI con un SHOJO... ¿Qué podría salir de esto?


End file.
